Teen Titans ROUGE
by DarkLordShadow1
Summary: In the not so distant future in where nearly all danger to Jump City seems to have vanished, a new warrior is guided to this desilite town on a regular job. But, is then thrown into fray in hopes of secrets about his past. This guided him to meet the sol protectors of Jump City: The Teen Titans. Will this be a blessing for him? Or will he find something horrible about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my name is DarkLordShadow1 and this is my very FIRST fanfic for you all. So since this is my first time I'm sure that it'll have some issues but I promise to take the critique to hear t and promise to have better content moving forward. So this was a story that popped into my head a while back. I asked a friend, shout out to 3rd Dragneel, and we got discussing on how I was goanna make this story work with my own original character. So I hope you enjoy this new tale/adventure for the Teen Titans and let's see where this new adventure will take us...****  
**

In the year of 2016, and the town of Jump City has known a very prosperous, and peaceful, year. Slade's order was dissembled, The HIVE is demolished, Trigon is sealed away, and the Brotherhood of Evil has finally been put down by the infamous, and soul protectors, team to Jump City: The TEEN TITANS. But all journeys bring about a new warrior to enter the fray. And this is something that opens up to a new path for someone who is unknown but willing to walk in the shadow of danger in order to find...something about him or her. On the rocky coast looking over the city, a strange figure stands above looking down. He looks down motionless, but then looks over to his motorbike. This man, in his 18yrs of age and short brown hair combed over in the front, is the infamous rogue hero without a name, and yet most of the locals call him the SilverBlade [His suit resembling Red X, but his armor plating would actually be a reference to how a Robocop (2014)/Daredevil's, his mask would have a hybrid systematic helmet of both Red X/Inquisitor (Jedi Fallen Order], with a white lined bordered cloak that seems to only cover his right shoulder. His helmet seemed to have a crack along his right eye. He makes his way slowly towards where Rose is, and he's almost dragging his sword along the street causing sparks to fly off the path] a traveling rogue hero/bounty hunter who has made a reputation for himself by collecting on some of the most dangerous criminals ever known such as: Killer Croc, King Shark, Killer Moth, etc. Now his long line of collecting bounties has led him to the place where many wouldn't believe to go for a job.

"**So this is Jump City… I expected more," **Silver would exclaim looking at his wrist module. **"Alright then, where are you?"**

During which his locator for his 'target' for a contract that asks him to find someone who seemed top priority. He mounts his motorcycle [his bike references Akira's speed cycle, and a futuristic cycle].

"**Now then… Where to find you?" **Silver would state as his mask automatically closes over his face.

Silver rides his bike through the downtown area of Jump City and he looks to know that his locator beacon has taken him to a local bar named: Blue Glass Pub.

"**Hmph, I wouldn't expect a bar named like that," **Silver would make a rhetoric remark.

Silver would park his bike outside the bar, kickstand down his bike and he readies himself for a fight because a lot of his jobs end up in that anyways. Knowing to go in prepared, his bike panel opens to reveal his trusty longsword handle [this sword seemed to have a foldable blade similar to Sulu's in Star Trek (09)], as well as a pistol that is attached to his hip. Silver would make his way towards the bar, while his bike would activate a cloaking device to hide his tech from anyone nosy enough to try and steal it. Silver would open the bar door and walk in all seamlessly causing the entire bar's inhabitants to turn in ah/confusion in who this stranger is. Silver would simply move his head back in forth, as his scanners are looking at certain databases on each member of the bar in order to find his target.

"**I know you're here somewhere," **Silver would say in a muttered robotic voice.

His sensors go off, as it seems he found his target, a lonely shadowed woman sitting in the corner of the bar. Silver would make his way over shoving people out of the way as he walks over. As soon as he reached the mystery woman's table, he seems ready for the fight, and yet the woman almost seemed to know that he was coming.

"**You seem to be late, and here I thought I'd be waiting for my next glass," **the mysterious woman says as she would swish her glass back and forth. Silver doesn't resist in taking the bait that he knows is about to come sooner or later. Silver would reach to his side about to grab his pistol.

"**Oh please, no need to be 'uncivilized' come and have a drink," **the woman would calmly point to the chair that's in front of her for her 'guest'. Silver doesn't seem to trust her, he's never trusted anyone especially not placing it in his target. Silver just stands there, no emotion, as his grip tightens he's noticing his surroundings. His helmet is running certain diagnostics of any 'possible' escape routes that the target Rose would take incase of trying to run.

"**That's it...time's up. I'm taking you in warm...or cold," **Silver would say as he gripped his sword's hilt. He stands assured that there will be a fight. The mystery woman would give him a stern look and takes another sip from her glass. As she lowered her glass, she seemed for a concealed pistol that is attached to her table.

"**What a shame...was hoping we would sit down and 'catch-up,"** she would say with a smirk. Silver would make only two feet towards her as she flips the table up that throws him off guard just a little bit. She starts firing upon Silver causing a massive panic that leads to some bystanders getting wounded; the blood from their wounds seemed to be something of a concern. As the two begin to fire upon each other the bullets stop flying and all seems calm at the moment. Then Silver would stand and raise his gun and look down the sights as he scans the all too quiet room.

He stops with his pistol aiming down at a shot up tabletop anticipating the woman to be there. Too much of his surprise, and disbelief, she managed to sneak behind him, drawing a sword of her own to land a killing blow. But, she didn't count on his helmet giving him a warning that HE TOO would unsheathe his sword to block her strike with ease not even turning to face her. Clashes are heard throughout the night and no one seems to get in there way, that is until a signal is transmitted to the protectors of Jump City: The TEEN TITANS.

Off the coast of the city, a T-shaped tower looks over the coastline, and the Titans are simply...relaxing and not doing too much with all the competition either behind bars, or somewhere else. We see the tower's living rooms with boxes of all sorts of food are strung around the place (pizza, burgers & fries, shakes, etc.). It is there we are revealed to two members of the team: Cyborg and Beast Boy. These two aren't that much inspired to do something unlike the others. Both of them are out cold from gaming and eating since they aren't doing that much. Cyborg, a tall prideful African-American young male composed predominantly of robotic parts interwoven with his natural body, then rolls over to wake him up.

"**Yo, beastie. What time is it anyway?"** Said Cyborg.

The little green dude would be out cold underneath the empty boxes in a food coma.

"**Arghh...dude what happened last night?"** Beast boy, who dons a purple-and-black Doom Patrol uniform, has pointed ears and green skin, would ask with a big old yawn. This is then followed up by an idea that popped into Cyborg's head. He would then just explode in shock at something

"**OH MY GOSH! BEASTIE DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE FORGOT?!"** Cyborg would shout out in surprise.

This ends up shocking Beast boy enough to scream in shock at Cyborg's question. **"AAAAAHHHHHH,"** Beat boy would look in shock at his friend.

"**DUDE, CY WHAT"S WRONG?!"** Beast boy would rush over to him hoping to calm him down.

"**Beastie do you know what we forgot to do last night during our 24hr game day?!"** Cyborg would say with such determination and such fear in his voice.

"**Dude don't leave me hanging, tell me what happened,"** Beast boy would say trying to calm his friend.

"**We...We…"** Cyborg is starting to stutter.

" **Yeah, Yeah,"** Beast boy is determined to find out what.

"**We forgot to save the game last night, OUR progress from that new racing game we got yesterday," **Cyborg would say with him face palming himself. Beast boy would look in shock.

"**NOOOOOOOOO…. All that work. All those upgrades man, we dedicated our whole day to complete the dang thing!"** Even though this traumatic experience has devastated the two of them Cyborg is the only one that seems to be calm about the situation.

"**Weeellllll, might as well start over,"** Cyborg would say nonchalant about it as he moves off the sofa to restart the game.

"**Yeah but dude...we need to restock on supplies...We need, MORE FOOD,"** Beast boy would say with conviction and excitement that the two share as friends.

While the two are excited, and willing to get under way, someone pulling the plug on their gaming experience interrupted them. As the two stare in horror, their controllers' drop, they stare motionless in awe at what has happened.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"** The two of them would yell out in horror of their progress has been lost...again.

"**What just happened!?"** Cyborg would look around, and looking at Beast boy for answers.

"**Don't look at me bro, I didn't touch it,"** Beast boy says while trying to save his own skin.

"**Well if you didn't, and I know for a fact I didn't. Then who-?"**

Cyborg would say in a confused state **" THAT WOULD BE ME!"** says a voice that sends a chill up both of their spines. **"Oh no,"** Cyborg would say in such a shocked and scared voice. **"Bro, didn't you-"** Beast boy was about to answer but is flown out of the couch with Cyborg by a force that flips the couch in the process.

"**I figured you two would be doing this without saying a word to me cy,"** the voice would say in such a sarcastic and a little bit of a temper.

**"Oh y-yeah, hey there hon,"** Cyborg would say all nervously.

From in the background holding the plug to their gaming console stood a tall thin girl, in a black long-sleeve corset and skirt, she wore black boots, and her hair in two standing pink tails. It was Cyborg's girlfriend: Jinx, the former HIVE operative turned good during their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil.

"**Jinx, sweetheart, h-hey I haha, how long were there," **Cyborg would ask knowing that he was in the doghouse now.

Jinx would be standing there with a slant in her posture, twirling the plug of their console **"Long enough Cyborg,"** Jinx would say a little annoyed but finally got their attention.

"**You guys have been here, playing that dumb game, and you didn't even tell me after you promised to watch our favorite show Cyborg,"** Jinx would say in a huff.

"**I know Jinx, and I'm sorry its just-"** Before he could finish the CRIME ALERT started to buzz. With that the other three Titans entered the room in a hustle.

The leader of the team, apprentice of Batman: Robin; the powerful, alien warrior, orange-skinned, and green-eyed alien princess: Starfire; and the mysterious member, a violet-blue cloak which envelops her body and casts a shadow over much of her face, along with boots of the same color and a black unitard, and red jewel embedded in her forehead: Raven.

"**We've got some trouble, someone is attacking Jump City!?"** Robin would say looking up the incident bringing it up on the main screen for the team to see.

"**After all this time, why know, and who?"** Cyborg would try to avoid Jinx and her being mad at him.

"**Seems like someone couldn't get the memo of nearly the entirety of villains are out of commission here,"** Raven would add to the disbelief of it being someone new trying to take over where the others have failed.

"**Then we should still try and find out who, or what is it attacking the city,"** Starfire would add.

"**Dudes, I'm getting pumped just thinking about it,"** Beast boy would seem excited to get out...for once in his life.

"**Alright then, time go greet this person,"** Robin would say turning towards the team **"Titans...GO!"**

**(The Classic TEEN TITANS song plays for the intro)**

Downtown Jump City, in the dead of night, you can hear the sound of metal being clanged from down a dark alley. People are running in fear from something that thought wouldn't happen after all this time. Someone was pushed out from the alleyway wearing an orange and blue suit that is later to be the ravager suit. But Deathstroke hasn't been seen in years, it's actually his illigitamnet daughter: Rose Wilson.

"**You seem quite skilled,"** Rose would say spitting out blood and whipping it off her lip **"Just who are you exactly?"**

Loud footsteps echo from down the alleyway, and first in the light streak of a light-beam off the blade of another sword. It's revealed to be the same fighter that ambushed is then slowly revealed as he makes his way towards Rose. Rose would then get up by doing a dodge roll raising her sword to meet the attacker as she squares up against him.

"**What, not much of a talker, huh? Even in the middle of a fight?" **Rose would say to him.

Suddenly the assailant would then stop in his tracks, motionless. Rose would then resist moving, but she slid her foot to lead into a charge while tightening her grip on the handle. A quiet, soft breeze would blow causing the two get their cape, or hair, flowing in the wind. This was enough to when the wind died off Rose would charge towards the attacker causing the other to do the same. Their fighting continues in how the two go through different move sets both trying to get a lead on the other seeking flaws in the others form. Even though Rose was trained to succeed her father the attacker almost seemed to be on equal footing, if not better than her own. The attacker would go into different stances ranging from: Italian, Chinese, and going into a trademark Japanese fighting style for using his sword.

When the two seemed exhausted they are just having a stare off waiting to see what the other one would want to do. Something gives and the two would go off and charge head on, their swords scraping the concrete and sparks would soon fly as the two then are found opposite sides of where they were standing. The two would stand totally still, not moving a muscle, and then suddenly… the masked attacker would then start to fall down to one knee. Holding his side, drops of blood started to drip. The masked attacker would then groan in pain, and discomfort, while Rose walked over to the now injured assailant, holding her shoulder showing that, he as well, was able to land a hit on her.

"**Well, I must admit...it's been fun,"** She would say almost as she was bored fighting **"But now I think its time to finish this."** Rose would then raise her sword for the killing blow; something comes out of nowhere and knocks her sword to the ground disarming her.

Rose would grunt in frustration holding her wrist from the pain recognizing it to be one of Robin's throwing shrunkens. Rose would look up and see the Titans standing over her on the top of a building with a bolt of lightning strike to reveal the whole team. Rose would look around to see that she was surrounded; Cyborg and Jinx are covering her left, Beast Boy and Raven covered her right, lastly Robin and Starfire were closing in from behind her.

"**Give it up Rose, there's nowhere for you go,"** Robin would threaten her with his staff.

"**Oh Robin, how sentimental,"** Rose would scoff at his threat with hiss.

"**You're not going anywhere Rose. There's nothing for you that Slade left. Surrender now!"** Cyborg would yell out charging his energy cannon. Jinx, Raven, and Starfire would show off their own powers charging up while Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla to show off his dominance.

Rose would see all their efforts and started to chuckle, which lead to more a slight laugh at her surroundings,** "Oh this is too much I must say. Thanks though for the attention. But I'm goanna call it a day, Ado."** Rose would then reach behind her back grabbing something from her belt.

"**Stop her before she-"** before Jinx can finish her statement a bright flash enveloped the whole area around them blinding the Titans. After the light died down the team gathered around to see that Rose has vanished without a trace.

"**Uh dudes, why does it feel that we got embarrassed by one villain,"** Beast Boy would ask trying to break the confusion.

"**I agree with Beast Boy, that we have indeed been shame of the embarrassment,"** Starfire would add to try and break the awkward silence. The team would look around if there were any clue to where Rose would have run off. Then Raven noticed the unconscious masked attacker, who was seen out cold from the blood loss seen by the wound from his side.

"**Raven, is that one wounded and beyond damaged," **Starfire would ask her.

"**No, he's just out cold,"** Raven would reply **"His life-force is weakening, but it feels strange...like it's almost as if he's **_**unnatural**_**."**

Raven would reach towards the mysterious man's helmet to see his face. But, a hand comes up to stop her half way; it was the mysterious man stopping her from seeing his face.

"**Don't do that...please,"** the man would ask in that robotic voice to hide his real tone. The other titans seem to think that this was an attack and got ready for battle, but the man released Raven's hand and passed out.

"**We need to help him,"** Raven said while looking at her hand.

**All right then the first chapter of this series is underway. I can't believe on how much work was put in and so many different rewrite ideas were given through my friend. I want to thank you for taking the time and read this first of many stories I hope to do. And now comes down to what I believe is the preview fir the next chapter I'm sure? Well, we shall see in where this goes. What is Silver's goal and why was he after Rose? Does Rose know something about his past that he doesn't? And how will the Titans go about in this brand new adventure with a mysterious person? Next time: Chapter 2 – The Silver Blade. Look forward in the shadows for the next issue. Have great day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of you shadow dwellers I'd like to thank you for reading my first/previous chapter of a new story idea of Teen Titans. I would love to thank a lot of those who helped reviewing this story to give me some ideas I can throw into for future chapters. Please feel to leave more comments on what can okr and what doesn't, I love writing these scenarios but I want to have everyone have fun as well. Hopefully everyone has a good New Year's day and let's get back into the mystery of this rogue hero and the titans. Previously on TEEN TITANS: ROUGE - The Titans were experiencing a time of peace and quiet. Until a mysterious stranger has come to Jump City and have sense clashed with the dangerous Rose Wilson. Now the mysterious stranger has revealed to be the infamous SilverBlade and what fate is in store now that the Titans have met this stranger? Let's find out; Episode 2: The SilverBlade.**

"Wait what?!" Beast boy would say in shock and confusion.

"I don't know about this Raven, we don't even know who he is,"Cyborg would go questioning her "He's not showing up on any files that I have and you just want to bring him over the tower?"

Raven would turn to face the other Titans, and Robin knows that look all too well. "Let him in," Robin would declare.

All the others would turn to him in question, "Robin, are you quite sure?" Starfire would ask holding his hand.

"To be honest Star...I don't know, but we can't turn a blind eye to anyone in need of help."The rest of the Titans are hesitant at first, but they reluctantly agree with their leader and take the mysterious man back to the tower for recovery, plus hopefully get some answers. As they make their way back to the tower Starfire is questioning Raven about what happened.

"Raven, tell me why do you want to help the masked stranger," Starfire would ask her.

"To be honest, I felt something," Raven would reply "Something about that man seemed broken, lost, troubled...like-"

"Yourself," Starfire would interrupt her midway in the sentence.

Raven would bow her head as her hood covers her eyes "Yes," She would respond.

The two are then seen arriving at titans tower, Cyborg and Jinx behind in Cy's car, Robin riding Beast Boy while he was turned into a pteranodon. Cyborg would carry the unconscious man into the medical bay, and while Raven watched from the side concerned. Something is troubling her...something about the man's identity haunts over her. After her hand touched his, she saw something in his mind. Robin and Beast Boy would analyze the strangers sword and cloak to see about the material. While Starfire and Jinx starting running his description through the database to get a sense of who might know him.

"But...this doesn't make sense," Cyborg would say confused.

"What do you mean?" Raven would add walking in.

"We saw him didn't we, he was bleeding out and yet..." Cyborg would show his results from the medical bay.

"But what, what are you saying?" Raven would say seeing the results.

"He's...he's completely fine. No wounds, no signs of trauma, nothing," Cyborg would state in unsure tone.

They stare at each other in a daze, and confusion, until they hear something from behind. They turn simultaneously to see that the stranger is standing there, his IV tubes are being undone by himself. Cyborg would arm himself with his blaster cannon, but Raven would stop him by blocking path.

"Raven?! What are you-" Cyborg would look shocked.

"He's not going to do anything, are you?" Raven would see the stranger with a cold scowl of hers.

The stranger, while fixing his gauntlet from taking out his medical IV's, would turn to his two captors and state **"That depends, now where... am I?" **The stranger would say in his robotic tone.

Cyborg would lower his cannon, turning back to his arm, all because of Raven who wants a chat with a stranger. "How about you tell us your name first," Cyborg would address him with distrust.

"**I'm not your enemy, but I don't need to tell you my name,"** The stranger would retort.

Raven looks at him unphased "You should get back in that bed your wounds aren't quite healed, are they?" Raven would say to him crossing her arms.

The stranger stops dressing his armor and noticed she's right. The blood is now staining underneath his armor, even though his scans showed no injury.

"**I see, your quite knowledgeable aren't you?"** he would then sit back down on the medical bed holding his side.

"So now that you're not leaving...just who are you really?" Raven would say walking towards standing in front of him.

"**I can't tell you my name because I don't know it,"** He would answer honestly **"But the name I've been getting from people now these days is…"** Raven and Cyborg would listen in to get his official title. The man would respond with **"The SilverBlade."**

The man would answer to both Raven and Cyborg though Cyborg seemed to be more concerned about what he just said. Silver seemed to be more in discomfort while he leaned over due to the fact that he still has a gash in his side which still puzzles him.

"You should get some rest you still seem to injured, playing it cool is not going to help," Raven exclaims to Silver helping him get back to the medical bed.

This is just too odd for Cyborg to bare. "Alright now 'Silver', can please share on why would Rose want to run you through?" Cyborg would asked while crossed arms.

"**I assume the whole 'she attacked me first' shtick won't work now would it?"** Silver would say laying back getting hooked up with new IV's (again). Cyborg would glare at him and give him a stern headshake. Sliver would then exhale in a huff for not wanting to explain himself to strangers, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter.

"**For starters...where's my bike,"** Silver would state so bluntly.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Both Raven and Cyborg would look in shock.

"All you care about is you're BIKE," Cyborg would gesture at him humorously "I don't see why that has ANYTHING to do with what-"

"I can name someone who has that problem," Raven would say so bluntly about his car as his baby.

"But-but-but-" Cyborg is trying to find a comeback.

Silver would lay back and let out a small chuckle, **"funny."**

Sliver would say looking up at the ceiling, **"In honesty...I'm a mercenary and I was just here for a job"** he then turns his attention towards the two infront of him **"But, all I know is that...something seemed off, more so than usual, like I-" **

Raven and Cyborg look at each other while Raven knows what to do Cyborg would look and nod in acknowledgement.

"Alright then Silver you can stay here for a bit," Cyborg would say to him.

Silver would look at Cyborg through his helmet and shock/surprise, but then nods in acceptance and thanks.

Cyborg would then exit the room, along with Raven following behind, leaving Silver alone. He would, while no one is looking, move his armor piece from his side to show that his body is covered with a dark silver-black 'thing'[similar to a symbiote] is seen healing his wound. Outside the room Cyborg is discussing to Raven on whether to tell Robin and the others about what they learned.

"You know Raven I just don't trust this guy," Cyborg would explain to her "He just seems like he's hiding, or protecting, something from us."

Raven would glance back at the door debating on whether to agree with Cyborg or not the decision almost reminded her of the time she was used as a portal to summon her father Trigon. So she can accept the idea of someone wanting to hide something about their past.

"I can relate though. I do know what it means to be hiding something," Raven would retort Cyborg's comment.

Cyborg is then giving it time to sink in and making sure what they decide that they don't regret it. Raven placed her hand on Cyborgs cybernetic to reassure in that she'll keep an eye on Silver.

"Just be careful Raven, I still don't trust him," Cyborg would state to her as he leaves to join Robin and the others.

Soon as Cyborg leaves Raven would turn to face the door leading to see Silver, she presses the side panel and it opens. She slowly walks inside, and sees that Silver is resting, not moving a muscle. She then walked slowly to his side, making sure to not disturb him, and even though she was stopped she reached for his helmet yet again.

"_Maybe this time, he'll let me take this off willing," _She thought to herself.

Raven would raise her hand, though her hand twitches in hesitation, where she doesn't know if HE would want to take the helmet off. Her hand makes it to his helmet, yet Silver isn't brushing her off. She notices the latch to the helmet, she then hesitantly...presses it. The lower piece pops open with sudden speck of steam startles her a bit. Then she noticed his hand motioning her to come closer. Raven would walk back to his side, her hand on heart.

Silver would reach up and remove the piece around his jaw "Tell me 'Raven' you want to see what's behind this mask," Silver would say.

Raven looks at his exposed mouth, showing a single scar around his right mouth corner, and noticing a small soul patch (facial hair), this caught her off guard in why he would cover his face for anything.

"I do...I'm just curious about why you would need to?" Raven would ask him after noticing his question.

"It's not that I want to cover my face," Silver would answer back to her, "I just...don't feel I have the right to walk around without it."

Raven would then reach up to the top half of his helmet, and she would notice his hand on hers, yet he's not going to brush her away this time.

"If you want," Silver would state "Then go ahead," he would tell her sliding his hand down. Raven would start to motion her hand to remove the helmet, but stops. Silver would look puzzled after he gave her the okay to remove his helmet.

"I don't want to remove it without your consent," Raven would state in calming tone "It's up to you whether or not your ready."

She, on the other hand, would show him her face by removing her hood, revealing a beautiful girl with a slight complexion of white skin, dark purple hair and her forehead centered with a red jewel.

"I know what it's like to feel ashamed about your appearance," She would assure him "And that how you look affects how you should feel for those around you."

He noticed that Raven has placed his hand on the jewel in her head. She's not scared to show him her true self in order to build trust. He seems to not show a frightened state of mind even when the projection became surrounded by fire and a demon with an antler crown, four red eyes and a demonic aura about him to be revealed to be Raven's father: Trigon. "You see," Raven would say after showing a projectural image around them to show her backstory to him, "This is what makes me who I am, and I know that you wish to hide 'something' that is inside of you, but I can assure you... that I won't show fear at all towards it."

Hearing those words triggered something in Silver like he's never felt before in his life: acceptance, from someone else. "Very well then...go ahead Raven," Silver would tell her softly.

Raven would crack a smile for a brief moment, and then hit the last mechanism on his helmet; opening his helmet with more steam creaking out from it. With that done she placed both hands on the side of his helmet, but Silver would put his hands on hers.

"Are you sure?" He would ask with a sense of discomfort/hesitation in his voice.

Raven would reassure him in that she doesn't mind to see him "It's okay, you'll be okay with this...Bran."

Silver would open his hand in shock, she figured out his identity. "H-how di-did you?" Silver would ask in such a defeated voice.

"When I first touched you to check your injuries...I saw who you really were, I am sorry if I-" before she could finish he put her hands down to her side, Raven seemed to show some discomfort in thinking that it was too soon to tell him. But, that wasn't the case in how Silver is raising his hands to his helmet and...removed it.

This gave Raven the chance to see his TRUE face in how he had short, black-slick hair. He seemed to have another scar on the side of his left eye, where she noticed a 'dark silver-blackish' substance along that scar. She reached out to touch it, but Silver would stop her hand from touching it.

"No!" Silver would shout out in defense of something that he's hiding.

"I-I'm sorry Silver," Raven would say in such a timid voice "I didn't know-" she was about to finish but Silver then held her hand catching her off guard.

"No Raven… I'm sorry, normally I'm skeptical on how people will react when they see 'this'," he gestures to the cut showing that strange substance. But without knowing, he feels the embrace from Raven with her hand on his scar, and she goes into a meditative state.

"Azarath...Metrion...Ziiiinthoooos." Raven's eyes went white and almost everything around her went from the Titan's tower to an unknown security lab.

Raven is now inside Silver's mind, and even he didn't know what exactly was going on or what would happen to him. A loudspeaker abrupts her exploration in a sure instant **"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. Commencing test for subject D-Series 102!"**

Raven seems to notice two scientists walking towards her, but they don't seem to notice her because of being in a memory doesn't let her be noticed instead reliving the past. While floating following the two she overhears what is this 'experiment' that she heard them talking about.

"**All tests seem normal,"** one of them stated.

"**Yet he seems to be resisting the binding process, we must up the tests,"** the second would retort.

Raven had this thought in her mind that Silver is the one that seems to be talking about. The two of them walked through an automatic door, while Raven floated in behind, and in the center was a testing tube with someone/something inside. In the tube seemed to be a man, and Raven is then shocked to see… it's Silver.

"**Are we ready to proceed?" **Says the head scientist of the group.

"**We are,"** the group of scientists state as they ready to the lab to commence with this test they're talking about.

As the scientist stand around the test tube they observe Silver inside. One would get the go ahead to and pushed an activation button that sends a surge of electricity into the tube shocking Silver and causing so much agony. A muffled scream was coming from Silver from inside the tube as she sees that same substance from his scar is being bound to his body. Raven blinked in horror as she then finds herself staring at Silver in the medical bay again at the tower. She is shocked to see that tears are seen streaming down his face.

"Wh-What was that?" Silver would ask in shock "Why did you show me that?"

Raven would just look at him, but confused as tears are on her face as well. She would look at him in sorrow not knowing how to answer him.

**And with that the second chapter of ROUGE is finished. This was quite an intriguing take on how I wanted to expand the lore behind Silver and what does this truly mean about his past? We are starting to see something that intrigues Raven about him. This was something I really wanted to play with in how Raven's powers work and expand on how the circumstance of how she could connect emotionally to a person's mind/emotion. This experience is a lot of fun and I thank you guys for giving me the chance to tell a story that involves all of our favorite childhood characters. Next time: Chapter 3 - Blade & the Raven. **


End file.
